I'll never grow up
by Diamonds in the dust
Summary: Jane had two girls. Margaret, 14, and Victoria, 12. Peter get's caught, whilst trying to catch Tinkerbell, and offers to take both girls to Neverland. When they get back, Victoria realizes that she is in love with Peter. When he later returns to the girls' house, he discovers something's different about Victoria.


_**Hi. I know I haven't updated anything in the past couple of months, but school and new FanFiction's have been keeping me busy. Also, I've just finished my first ever book and published it on an app called 'Book writer free.' Thank you so much for the two people (you know who you are) who have reviewed my other Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Victoria is my own character!**_

 _ **Peter Pan, Wendy, Jane, Margaret and all other characters, except Victoria, belong to JM Barrie. Please review, and remember, advice is always welcome. Enjoy!**_

 __Victoria~

"And then I flew victorious into the air!" My mother, Jane, whispered.

She was telling us the story of how she met Peter Pan. My sister, Margaret, was in the bed opposite mine. She sighed. She believed that Peter wasn't real. Me on the other hand, I believed he was out there.

I was 12 years old, and my sister was 14. Margaret had straight, yet wild, brown hair, and blue eyes, like our father. Our mother's friends said that I looked very similar to Wendy. I had emerald green eyes, dark blonde, wavy hair that flowed down past my shoulders, stopping towards the middle of my back. My sister thought that my dreams were childish. She wanted to follow our father's footsteps, and own her own business, whilst I wanted to become an author.

Our mother walked out of our room, wishing us good night. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. I searched the dark night sky, looking for one special star.

The bustling city of London looked even prettier tonight. The dazzling shop lights shone brightly all throughout our city. I could just about make out the distant shadow of the street lamps. I turned my full attention to the sky again.

"The second star to the right." I whispered, smiling.

It was the most beautiful, brightest star I had ever seen.

"Please can you close the window tonight 'Tori?" came the muffled voice of my sister. "It's freezing."

I sighed. If Peter Pan wanted to come, then I had to leave the window open for him.

"He's not going to come 'Tori," He hasn't come yet, so what makes you think that he ever will?" My sister snapped, obviously mad at me.

"He might," I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill. What if Margaret was right? What if Peter Pan really was nothing more than a made up story for kids?

I climbed back into bed, feeling sadder than ever. I must have fallen asleep, as I woke up to the sound of glass smash. I turned over, and saw that my glass of water had fallen off my bedside table. I pulled my blankets over my head slightly, shielding me from our unwanted intruder. A thought ran through my head. I didn't _**really**_ know if there was anyone else but me and Margaret in the room.

Cautiously, I stick my head out of the covers and did a quick scan of the room. No-one was in here. What if it was a ghost? Was our room haunted?

"Be quiet Tink!" A harsh sounding voice whispered. "She'll hear us."

"W-who's there?" I stammered, wanting to slap myself. That person could be anyone. Maybe even someone dangerous!

"No!" Tinkerbell!" The voice yelled.

A small winged creature flew towards me, leaving a trail of yellow dust behind it. Suddenly, a thought hit me. Tinkerbell _**and**_ a flying creature. Could that 'creature' be the famous Tinkerbell that travelled with Peter Pan?

I noticed the shadow of a boy on the floor, where the moon was shining. I smiled to myself. It had to be Peter.

I dived back into bed, pretending to be asleep.

I could see a shadow pass over me and instantly sprang up.

"Peter, is that really you?"

The boy tried to get away, but I shut the window before he could.

He came to a halt quickly in the air, stopping several inches away from the window's glass.

"If you really want to catch Tinkerbell, then here," I grabbed Margaret's glass, and put it over Tink to stop her from escaping.

"There, sorted."

He shrugged. "I could've done that," He lied. "You just beat me to it."

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically. "And to think _**Jane**_ called you nice."I emphasized my mother's name to show him who she was.

At the name Jane, Peter's head jerked up. "Jane?"

I nodded my head. "Jane is me and my sister's mum," She met you a couple of years ago."

"Are you sure Jane is your mother?"

I nodded. "Look, here she is." I handed him a family photograph of us all together when I was four.

He grinned. "Well in that case, I guess now is the time to take you to Neverland."

I gasped with awe. I remembered my mother saying he would one day come back and take us to Neverland, and then continue to do so with our children.

"Let me wake Margaret."

I took a deep breath, and at the top of my lungs I yelled her name several times. I turned back to Peter and laughed at the look on his face.

"Sorry, but it's the only way to wake her." I told him, as Margaret sat up. She looked from me to Peter then back to me again .She shook her head.

"I don't believe it," She groaned, unhappy. "He's real?"

I nodded. "And he's taking us to Neverland."

 _ **So, that's the first chapter done. That took four hours to write. I apologize for it not being long enough. Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
